PoT drabbles
by crassreine
Summary: Contains BL, a swear word, at least one Royal and some unusual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Originally posted on PoT stands for Pointless but Original Talking! Forum some… years ago? The thread's been deleted.

Comments, Critique, Hate-mail, all loved and welcomed.

* * *

_Smiling, prompt Psychology. _

Fuji took his time observing the other boy in the waiting area of the hospital's psych ward. He really shouldn't be surprised that Yukimura was there. Not after the game he had with Echizen. It was understandable that with so much pressure on a fifteen year old boy would eventually catch up to him and it had not been pretty seeing him break like that. Fuji admitted he'd been scared of the other boy, the way he had spoken to Echizen. It was so full of contempt, his voice, his demeanour, everything. And then there had been the rage that blew up with the realization that it wasn't going to be just another easy win that a twelve year old boy could actually win against the Child of God.

"Fuji-kun," Yukimura spoke in his soft voice that was deceivingly gentle. Deceivingly, when you had seen him play. "How long do you intend to stare at me?" Yukimura looked up and smiled. Fuji returned the smile with his own.

"Until I figure you out," Fuji answered.

"That could take some time," Yukimura answered.

"I don't mind spending it looking at you," Fuji opened his eyes and gave the boy a brighter smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Roayl, prompt 'massage' from Dudly. _

Atobe was having his weekly massage when his phone rang. He ignored it.

"Sir?" the masseur asked in an unsure voice.

"Ignore it," Atobe ordered and she did.

Then it rang again.

"Sir?"

Atobe cursed, sat up and grabbed the phone, shouting in it, "Why do you always call when I'm having my massage? You know when I have my massage so why do you always call me when I'm having my massage?"

"Because you keep answering," the brat said.

Atobe felt his righteous anger dissipate. "I do, don't I?"

"I can stop, if you want."

"Its fine," Atobe glanced at the clock. "See you in five."

Atobe could have put the phone on mute. He could have closed it.

0

0

Atobe was having his weekly massage when his phone rang. "Coming, brat," he answered it.

* * *

So? Like it, hate it,don't care?


	3. Chapter 3

_Solitaire, the prompt was most likely coffee. _

"Pass the sugar, will ya?"

Shishido's jaw fell as he heard the request and he was far too horrified to comply, so Niou had to stand up and reach across the table to get the sugar cup the waiter had brought along with their coffees.

With something akin to horror Shishido watched as Niou added his third spoonful of sugar to his coffee and curled his hands protectively around his cup of _black_ coffee. "You… you… how can…" Shishido failed at his attempt to form an understandable sentence.

"What?" Niou asked and added a fifth spoonful of sugar.

Shishido squeaked.

"You forgotten how to talk?"

"Sugar… You put sugar in your coffee," Shishido finally stuttered.

"Yeah. So? Pass the milk."

Shishido fainted.

Niou cautiously lifted the brim of Shishido's cap to make sure the other boy was out cold, then switched his own cup with Shishido's.

"Like I'd actually drink my coffee in any other way than black," he snorted and sipped the black, bitter liquid, a satisfied smile on his lips.

* * *

Anyone like these two together? With coffee. x) I believe it was a favourite of awin-chan (awintea these days) once upon a time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Now this, I don't actually remember if it was from a prompt, or something I came up on my own.__ Pillar. _

Tezuka twitched.

Echizen smiled.

Tezuka twitched again.

Echizen's smile only grew wider.

"Echizen," Tezuka warned the boy that was beaming at him.

"Yes, Tezuka-san?" Echizen asked, still smiling, a wide eyed look on his face. Tezuka couldn't decide if Echizen was doing this on purpose, this imitation of Dan Taichi with a mix of Kikumaru Eiji and Fuji Syusuke, or if there actually might be something truly wrong with the boy. There must be, why else would he be smiling so innocently and openly, all flickers of brattiness and intelligence gone from his eyes.

And Tezuka had liked those eyes when they were full of brattiness, resistance, anything other than this, this… obedience and awe!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Another one from the forum. ToFu. The prompt is likely quite obvious. Don't remember from who, how or what. Also, as I've edited it a bit, and she's totally awesome, this drabble is dedicated to neumegami.

* * *

"What do I have to do to get you to go on a simple date with me?" Atobe finally blurted out the simple question, after many un-lucrative attempts at enticing Fuji.

"Well you know how the song goes: _Diamonds are a male's best friend._" Fuji answered with a smile and waved his hand while walking away.

"I thought it was: _Diamonds are a girl's best friend_?"

0

"Here," Atobe said and gave Fuji a velvet covered box.

"You know I was only joking, Keigo," Fuji said, after he'd glanced at what was inside the box.

"Keigo?"

"I think we can safely assume we're on a first name bases since you gave me this diamond."

"Gave? But you just said…"

"Well it would be rude of me not to accept, wouldn't it?" Fuji smiled innocently. "And like I've always said: _Diamonds are a male's best friend,_" he sang the altered quote to Atobe.

"I wonder which one of us is more fucked up, since that only made me want him more," Atobe murmured to himself, staring at Fuji's retreating back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** The things I keep finding from amongst my old documents… Enjoy? And, please review.

* * *

"No, I don't want it!" Ryoma finally lost it and yelled at Horio when the boy kept offering the package to him. It was wrapped in pink paper, and there was a large red bow on it. Ryoma shuddered as he glanced at it again.

"Just take it!" Horio yelled back. "You're being unreasonable Echizen! I already told you, it's not from me. Sakuno-chan gave it to Tomo-chan who gave it to me to give to you. You have to take it or Tomo-chan won't go out with me!"

Ryoma wondered where Horio had gotten the strange idea that helping him get a date was something that would motivate Ryoma to do anything. "No," he said, again.

"Echizen!" two voices yelled at the same time and Ryoma turned his back on Horio to face the other yeller and saw Atobe standing before him with his tennis bag.

"You're coming with me," Atobe said and Ryoma responded with a,

"Usu," and followed Atobe as he lead them away from the school.

He ignored the whining "Echizeeen!" that came from behind him. A tennis match with Atobe was just what he needed to rid himself of the annoyance Horio had caused with his constant demands.

After ten minutes of walking, Ryoma started wondering what court Atobe was taking him to. They'd already passed two of them.

Ten more minutes of walking in silence and they arrived at the park. Maybe there was a court there that Ryoma hadn't heard of? Or they were taking a short cut through the park. That must be it.

So when Atobe stepped off the path and walked on to the grass Ryoma didn't question him and simply followed. When Atobe finally stopped under a tree Ryoma looked around, looking for a tennis court.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Atobe asked and Ryoma looked down to see Atobe sitting on a blanket that was laid on the ground, taking two bentos from a basket.

"What's this?" Ryoma asked.

"Lunch. Sit," Atobe ordered.

Ryoma sat across Atobe still looking for the absent tennis court. "But, tennis?" Ryoma asked.

"No tennis, just lunch," Atobe said and stuffed a rice ball in Ryoma's open mouth. "Close your mouth, chew and swallow," Atobe instructed, and still feeling a little confused at the absence of a tennis-court, Ryoma complied. "You should like it. The cook assured me these are the finest rice balls he has ever prepared."

"So, no tennis?" Ryoma asked and Atobe just shook his head. "You got me from school just for lunch?"

"Yes," Atobe smiled and waited for the explosion. When it didn't arrive he looked questioningly at the boy.

"You'd better have brought Ponta," Ryoma said.


End file.
